


Shopping for Three

by Truthfully



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, basically a mistaken for a couple au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: You asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks I’m married with a baby.
Kudos: 9





	Shopping for Three

Once every two weeks Anna would sit down and quickly write out a grocery list. She hated grocery shopping. As a boring and time consuming task she often put it off and then promptly forgot about it. Which of course resulted in an empty pantry that she scrambled to fill. 

One too many complaints about it to her neighbor had resulted in said neighbor putting a stop to it.   
She accomplished this mainly by dragging Anna along on her own grocery runs. Now she just had to remember to have a shopping list or Elsa did this really convincing disappointed look at her. The first time was enough, but the seven times after that were terrible, terrible mistakes.

Embarrassing as it was, it helped that Elsa was cute and that her kid Olaf currently thought Anna was the epitome of cool. With two grocery lists it would take them a few hours usually. Anna drove them there, Elsa found the stuff; cutting their gas bill in half and making the shopping a more manageable chore for Anna. Olaf kept them, well her, entertained and did his utmost to add stuff to the cart. 

“I can’t decide.”

“Which is better for you?” Anna looked up from the two jugs of milk. A blonde leaned on her buggy, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Anna looked back at the chocolate jug and then at the skim milk. 

“You’re right. This one it is.” She placed the chocolate milk in the buggy and the other back into the cooler. Elsa snorted, but Olaf clapped his hands in his seat. At least one of them appreciated her adulting.

“Not what I meant, but okay.” Elsa held up her shopping list, “I’m going to grab some tampons, do you need any?”

“Yup. I’ll head over to the eggs. Come on Olaf.” Anna said, taking a hold of the cart. Olaf did his clapping laugh as she made ‘vroom vroom’ noises on their way down the dairy aisle.

Anna kept up a ramble towards Olaf, nothing really meaningful, but questions, responses to imagined questions. She even showed him the eggs, counting them off to him as she checked them for cracks. Elsa was trying to teach her kid French on top of English, Anna was just determined for his first word to be ‘cool’ and directed at her. 

Olaf grabbed onto Anna as he tried to pull himself up and out of his seat. His big eyes grew wide as he started bouncing. Knowing he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted she picked him up and set him on a hip. The little rascal cheered and reached out his grubby hands to give Anna a kiss on the cheek for her troubles. 

Ugh, cute babies. 

“Anna? Is that you?” Twisting, she came face to face with a woman she had only ever seen on a computer screen. It was her distant, not-really-but-we-call-her-that-because-it’s-easier-to-explain, Aunt Sherry. And Anna was holding a baby in her arms. Aunt Sherry was going to tell her mom and her mom would come down like Heaven on high to demand to see an non-existent grandchild.

“Sherry! Oh wow, what a surprise.” Abort, abort! Initiate fleeing sequence. However her buggy was behind her and Sherry’s was at the side with the darn cooler to the other. There was no escape. Olaf, the little traitor, only made baby noises.

“Who’s this little guy?” Anna forced a smile and propped Olaf up. The goon beamed, more than ready to be fawned over. Thank God Olaf was a people person like her. If he wasn’t this would have been about two times more horrifying. 

“This is Olaf.” Salvation came in the form of the kiddo’s mother. Elsa turned the corner behind Sherry and stopped, looking at Anna. Her face was for a moment one of amusement. She had had her fair share of strangers cooing over her kid. They actually had a system where Anna handled the strangers and Elsa handled the energetic kid afterwards. 

This time however Anna really really didn’t want Elsa to disappear. She had to pawn off the kid on his actual mom so her mom didn’t come thinking she popped out a kid without telling her. So she smiled and waved Elsa over. 

“Elsa! This is my Aunt. Sherry, this is Elsa. Olaf’s mom.” For a split moment Elsa tried to shake her head, her hands waving frantically. At least until Sherry looked up, then she was all warm and polite. 

“Hello, Sherry.” For a moment Sherry stared at Elsa. Long enough to be noticeable but not long enough to turn awkward. Then she blinked with her hand snapping out for a handshake, relaxing the tension. Elsa shook her hand once before retreating. 

“Hello darling! My, I can see the resemblance. And here I thought Anna was the only one he got anything from.” If babbling was a learned trait, yes, he had most definitely learned something from Anna. 

“He’s more of a people person like Anna, that is for sure.” Elsa hid behind Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder. Anna took the hint and moved herself between them. For being an intimidating HR supervisor Elsa sure was shy. 

“Can I hold him?” Anna’s eyes flicked to Elsa’s who only looked back at her. It was up to Anna apparently as she knew the lady but Anna hadn’t ever known Sherry to have a mean bone in her body. Absentminded yes, purposely mean? Not so much. 

“Olaf? Do you want to meet Aunt Sherry?” Olaf only clapped his hands and reached out, he was always tickled pink to meet new people. Aunt Sherry all but melted as she picked him up, cooing like he was a newborn instead of the spoilt one-year old he was. It only escalated when he gave her a hug.

“You’re going to be the biggest little heartbreaker.” Sherry laughed, giving him a hug right back. 

Anna let her aunt have a few minutes before starting the escape plan, “So... Sherry, I thought you lived all the way in New Zealand?”

“You know Henry, his work asked if he would transfer and he loved the idea of coming back here. I loved it too of course. I’ve been wanting to host a family dinner for so long.” Sherry said. Henry…? Ah, Uncle Henry. He did something important for a company, but she couldn’t remember what. 

Family dinner? Her family never met up for anything short of a holiday. Wait, quick, which one was coming up? The large turkey in the buggy and a bunch of cans of green beans tipped her off, “Erm, Thanksgiving right?”

“Yes, and you should bring Olaf and your wife along.”

“Wait… what?” Both Elsa and Anna said, drowned out by Olaf’s squeal of glee.


End file.
